<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Made It Out Alive by articcat621</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743261">Made It Out Alive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621'>articcat621</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-War, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:02:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavender was relieved that it was finally over.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lavender Brown/Padma Patil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Made It Out Alive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes. Originally written for a few challenges on FFN years ago.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Lavender stood shakily, wiping the blood from her hands. He was dead. She had killed him…</p>
<p>"Lav!" a voice cried.</p>
<p>Lavender turned around, stepping away from the lifeless body on the ground. Looking up, she saw Padma running towards her.</p>
<p>"Lavender, are you all right?" Padma asked worriedly, checking Lavender over.</p>
<p>She nodded. "I'm fine, Padma."</p>
<p>"You're bleeding!" she shrieked, pulling the cloth away from Lavender's shoulder. There was a gash on her arm, bleeding profusely. Lavender hadn't even realized it was there.</p>
<p>She swayed on her feet, the darkness swallowing her whole.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Lavender cracked an eye open. The sun was shining brightly through the window.</p>
<p>"Lavender?" Padma's soft voice rang out.</p>
<p>"Padma?" Lavender whispered. She felt awful.</p>
<p>A small hand grasped hers tightly. "Thank Merlin you're alive."</p>
<p>"What happened?" she asked, pulling upright. Her should hurt with every movement.</p>
<p>"When you were fighting Greyback, he managed to scratch you…"</p>
<p>Lavender felt the dread well up inside. "But it wasn't a full moon, so what'll happen?"</p>
<p>"Bill Weasley came in earlier, he explained it to me. During the full moon, you'll be on edge, but you won't transform. A few wolfish tendencies might appear, but that's all."</p>
<p>Lavender let out a sigh of relief, letting her head roll back.</p>
<p>"The War's over?"</p>
<p>Padma nodded. "It's all over, we're okay."</p>
<p>Lavender gave her lover a small smile. "We did it."</p>
<p>"And we're alive, together."</p>
<p>Lavender nodded. She may have been cursed, but she was alive, and that's what mattered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>